Fifty shades of a blonde
by Heaths.Jester
Summary: What happens when Christian begins to fall for Faith but already has a sub on the go? Can Faith deal with sharing him with another woman? / a semi OOC Chrisitan and a female I dreamed up all by myself. Enjoy and review :
1. Chapter 1

Sticky. The warm air stands still and humid in the bright Florida sun, the hot rays bounce off the walls of my newly painted apartment. I sigh pushing my blonde bangs back off my forehead noticing a few spots I missed. Lazily I pick up the roller and dab the offending wall. Satisfied with the result I stow the roller and flop myself down onto the couch. Loneliness creeps up on me as I gaze around the vast empty apartment. Oh, how I miss home! Just recently I had decided to move to southern Florida after graduating beauty school. Only now, feeling cold even in the high morning sun do I let second guesses in. A loud rings interrupts my thought process.

'Hello.' I answer with uncertainty.

'Oh Faith, I'm so glad to catch you.' I soften knowing my mothers anxious voice.

'Mom, hi, I'm just trying to get the painting finished so I can finally unpack.' I gaze around at the wet sea foam blue that winks at me in the sunlight.

'That's great honey. You must be so excited to start your new job, you know I'm so proud of you Faith. Your going to be fantastic, I just know it.' I smile at my mothers reassuring tone.

'Yes mom. I'm nervous but excited. Hopefully all will go well my first day.' I trail off feeling butterflies bunch in my stomach. Somehow I landed myself a position at Miami's most up and coming salon.

'Well I just wanted to call and wish you good luck tomorrow...oh and there was one other thing.' My ears perk at her tone. I think she takes my silence as an unspoken go ahead.

'Well I was just reading online about Miami's news and I couldn't help my eyes landing on an article about a young, handsome billionaire.' I roll my eyes, of course my mother would try and make it seem like I would have a chance with him.

'He's single.' She chimes as if that makes a world of difference. I roll my eyes, she's always trying to set me up after my horrible break up last year. The truth is I just haven't met anyone who interests me yet.

'Mom, this guy probably has no interest in a twenty year old, just graduated hairdresser.' I laugh awkwardly into the phone because my own words actually sting.

'He's only twenty-five Faith, I'm just saying if you ever get the chance to sink your paws into him latch on.' I'm quiet as if contemplating doing just that.

'I'll keep that in mind mom.' I say knowing she won't let up until I at least acknowledge the idea. Might as well keep her happy.

'Whats his name mom?'

'Christian Grey. It says he's staying in Miami right now making arrangements to have his companies headquarters transferred to the city in hopes of broadening his horizons.' Huh, so he's not even from here.

'Where is his company stationed presently?'

'Uhh...Seattle, Washington State.' She says obviously flipping through pages on the internet.

'That's a ways away.' I say more to myself than her. She agrees and we say our goodbyes and I put my Iphone back into my jean pocket.

Deciding that the painting is done I begin to pick up newspapers I had strewn across the floor as a drop cloth. The business section of today's paper looks up at me. 'CHRISTIAN GREY TAKES MIAMI BY STORM' in bold black letters stamps the top of the page. Underneath a black and white picture takes my breath away. He IS young, and really, really good looking. I frown noticing a small framed mousy looking brunette on the crook of his arm. I huff, alarmed by my sudden surge of jealousy. Maybe she's his sister, or something. Longing creeps into my belly and I crumple the newspaper in my fist. Like he would want anything with you says a small voice inside my head.

Monday morning rolls around and feeling optimistic I pull on a pair of daisy dukes and a silky hot pink blouse. I smile down at my shorts thinking you can take the girl out of the country but you can't take the country out of the girl. I stand in front of my full length mirror and smile my most convincing hundred watt smile. Perfect, I grin. Grabbing keys, my cell phone and purse I make my way out the door feeling just about as close to a million bucks as I can get.

I climb into my blue Honda civic and race out into the traffic of Monday morning. The drive isn't long but I get lost momentarily ogling at all the sights of the city. Finally only about fifteen minutes late I pull up to what seems to be the salon. Odd, there isn't a car in sight. I step out of the car and hitting the lock button step onto the sidewalk to see a tall man wearing a slate grey suit sticking a sign to the front door of the building. I get closer and notice the entire inside of the building is dererted. Fear bites at my gut and I take a sharp breath inward. The broad man in front of me must not have noticed because he continues trying to get the sign to stick to the glass door. I creep up closer and try to read the sign over his shoulder. 'THIS PREMISE HAS BEEN LIQUIDATED BY GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS TO MAKE ROOM FOR A MIAMI LOCATION. ALL RIGHTS ARE NOW SIGNED OVER TO MR. CHRISTIAN GREY AND ANY PROBLEMS CAN BE SCHEDULED AND DISCUSSED AT A LATER DATE.' Unaware of how close I had got to him he turns suddenly and knocks me flat on my butt.

'OH! I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there.' I think I almost pee my pants, looking down at me is the copper haired, silver eyed god from the newspaper. He extends a hand to help me up. I timidly place my hand in his, feeling the power behind his smooth exterior. A jolt of something travels up my arm and I almost pull away at the touch. I brush myself off and look up at him with anguish in my eyes.

'Faith, my name in Faith Spence.' I say more out of homegrown hospitality than anything.

'Miss. Spence, it is a pleasure. Was there any reason you were standing so close to me?' I blush crimson thinking well I sure as hell weren't expecting it to be you.

'Today was supposed to be my first day of work at this salon. I didn't get a call saying otherwise and when I showed up you were the only person in sight. I noticed you putting something on the door and tried to get close enough to read it. I didn't mean to scare you.' I frown wondering what I'm going to do now.

'Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Spence I just bought this company over the weekend on short notice and I thought I had let all of the employees know. Seems like you must have slipped through the cracks.' He pauses running his fingers through his hair in distress. His cell phone begins to ring and obviously annoyed he picks it up.

'Grey.' He says gruffly. Someone must be too important to call back because instead he asks for them to hold for a moment.

'Faith would you like to have dinner with me tonight? The Cartier? Six o'clock?' He rummages through his pockets and digs out a business card. Next he hauls out a pen and scribbles what I assume to be the address to the restaurant. Whoa, that's awfully sudden. I gaze up at this beautiful man as he stretches out the card.

'Listen you don't have to show, I just will have my nagging conscious after me if I just leave you here, unemployed.' He frowns

'Look I'm not trying to sound like a child but we've only just met and you want to take me out on a date?' My insides turn to mush, oh I hope he wants to take me on a date.

'I don't date , I just feel given your predicament I shouldn't leave you out here on the street. I'd just like to talk over some options I may have for you tonight.' My minds sent reeling, he doesn't date. That must have been his girlfriend in the picture with him.

'I don't know...' His honesty kicked me right in the stomach, I feel like I can't breathe.

'Please, just an hour of your time.' Suddenly I get the feeling he wants to see me again.

'Oh alright I'll see you tonight.' He smiles a confident award winning smile.

'Until then Christian.' His mouth drops and I don't know why but hurriedly make my way back to my car. His gaze does something to my judgement.

'Until then Faith.' I hear him call out behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's five o'clock and I've tore my bedroom apart trying to find something suitable to wear. I size myself up wearing a strapless white lace dress and thong flip flops. I've decided to go for the laid back, beach look. Warm hazel eyes meet my stare and I have to admit that I don't look half bad. I set down on the edge of my bed and try to sort out what has happened. Okay so multi-zillionaire Christian Grey has bought out the company I was supposed to work for. I am now unemployed and living on my own, two things that just don't belong in the same sentence. Grey now wants to meet me for supper to discuss some alternate options for me. Maybe he wants to employ me, but I'm just not a suit and tie type of girl. Frowning at my cell phone I decide to start looking for this restaurant, with my sense of direction it could take all day.

Some half hour later I'm standing in the lobby of the La Cartier arguing with the waitress.

'I swear I'm here to meet Christian Grey!' I'm frankly a bit offended that she doesn't believe me.

'Miss we get that all the time. If we let every pretty girl in that claims they have a date with I wouldn't have a job.' She says smooth as butter. I frown she's kind of a bitch.

'Fine. I'll wait outside in the lobby then.' I huff out and throw myself down into a bench.

I decide that after ten minutes of waiting I'm going to leave. Perhaps it was all some sick joke to him, to make me think that he actually wanted to see me again. I begin to gather my things when a panicked Christian enters the room.

'Faith! What are you doing? I thought we had agreed to meet for supper?' His eyes look lost, and I can't help but smile at the sight of him.

'The girl at the front thought I was bluffing. She made me think you weren't even here.' He looks pretty pissed as this information registers.

'Oh. Well no harm done, your still here and we have food getting cold on the table.' He ordered for me my subconscious muses. I can't decide whether I like that or not. Christian ushers me through to the other end of the restaurant and I notice that the tables around us are all vacant. I glare at the stupid door girl on the way through, her eyes wide with shock. He pulls my chair out for me and I sit as gracefully as I know how.

'You look radiant tonight Faith.' He coos into my ear. I murmur a soft thank you and suppress a shudder that tries to rack through my body. How do I find this man so appealing? He follows suit and immediately grabs for the wine bottle.

'Wine.' I nod and take a generous gulp of the smooth white liquid. It's actually really good and I take a few more sips just for my nerves sake.

' I've been racking my mind all day on what you could possibly have to offer a twenty year old hairdresser and have came up with nothing.' His eyes darken and he readjusts himself in his chair.

'Please eat, I took the liberty to order. The steaks are just amazing here.' I watch him, watch his mouth form a small grin and I can help but think about it on mine. Covering me head to toe with warm wet kisses, our tongues dancing together in harmony. I find myself readjusting too and try to look anywhere but at his lips. I take a bite of the steak. He's right, it's almost as good as my Dad's at home.

'The steak is good.' I say trying to get him to talk.

'Faith the truth is, is that I have absolutely no use for a hairdresser. I could employ you under my company as a receptionist or something but I know that you wouldn't be happy.' He stops takes a large drink of wine and carries on.

'I want you to be my own personal hairdresser. You would come and live with me in my condo here in Miami. It would be just for me, for my own personal usage, you never know when I might have an emergency.' He smiles and it radiates somewhere down deep in my loins. I clench the muscles trying to sooth the sensation

'Christian, I can't move in with you, we barely know each other! Your a man by the way, you'd get your hair cut what like once a month!.' I raise my voice a little because of all the things I was expecting that wasn't one of them. He smiles again and I have to look away.

'Faith, I have a few other employees that live with me, it wouldn't just be you. As for the haircuts your probably right but I would pay you for every work day that your home. I am a very wealthy man and I can afford you.' I gape at him and try to figure some things out.

'What about my apartment?'

'I'll have it sold by the weekend. I'm sure you weren't too comfortable there, you had only just moved in correct?' I nod and he grins again.

'Well then what do you say Faith Spence?' He leans onto his elbows and stares right into my eyes. Why must he be so beautiful.

'Yes.' The words are out before I can even register saying them. His award winning smile is back and he waves for the bill.

'Well then, lets go get your things. I cannot bear another day without a live in hairdresser.' Sarcasm is in his deep, throaty laugh and I know that he's making fun of me. For some reason I don't care though, I just want to be in the presence of this gorgeous man.

'Alright. Everything is still in boxes so it won't take long.' I raise to leave and he stands too never letting his eyes leave mine. I blush again at the dirty thoughts running through my mind. How can I find this man so irresistibly sexy? I stumble out of the restaurant following on his heels. When we arrive outside a middle age man with a goatee and a buzz cut awaits.

'Taylor, please if you would take us to 's apartment' The man called Taylor looks at me in awe.

'Sir?' He says quizzically.

' is coming to stay with us from now on. Once you drop us off at her apartment I want you to go back to the condo and ready the upstairs bedroom for her.' He nods and with a puzzled look on his face and ushers us into the backseat.

We drive in silence and I try to steal a look up at Christian. He stares straight out the windshield lost in thought. His eyes then catching me off guard cast downward and catch me staring at him. I blush and let my bangs fall across my eyes trying to cover the embarrassment. He chuckles.

'Look at me Faith.' I lift my eyes upward timidly. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

'Hmmmm...I'm not usually this attracted to blondes.' I blush again, he said it so low I'm not sure that it was meant for me to hear.

'I'm not usually attracted to cocky billionaires.' My boldness startles me. I hear him gasp, perhaps I've overstepped my welcome. Just when I'm about to apologize we pull up to my apartment. I open the door and step out digging the keys out of my purse and head up to the door not waiting for Christian.

'Your not very easily intimidated are you.' I hear his voice behind me.

'Not by men , learned my lesson a long time ago.' I unlock the door and he follows. I begin to gather my things and a hand on my shoulder freezes me in place.

'Please Faith can we take a few minutes and just talk, you have no idea how much I've wanted to pick your brain all day.' He guides me over to the couch and sits adjacent to me on the the love seat. Oh no, my mind screams for me to run. I cannot be alone with this intoxicating, gorgeous, persuading man. His eyes cloud over with something, angst, hurt? He leans forward putting his elbows onto his knees and almost inaudibly begins to mumble.

'Faith, there is something more I wanted to talk about at dinner.' He looks into my eyes, my mind, my soul, those eyes piercing through whatever walls were standing guard. There's something there though glistening through the gray, something a little off, something just a little bit darker.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes search his and I straighten my posture. Why do I feel the need to agree with every word that comes out of his mouth? Maybe it's the fact that I'm now unemployed and on my own in a strange city.

'Well Christian what is your grand offer?' He clears his throat.

'Faith I find myself oddly interested in you. How strange it seems that you just happened to be behind me on the one day that I, CEO of Grey Enterprises actually went to a job site to put up that sign. Please, if you'll just answer some of my questions I'd be happy to share with you my second proposition.' His lips crack a small sly smile, I shrug.

'I just want to get to know you a little better, please it's nothing too invasive.'

'Okay but this works both ways. I want to know more about you too if I'm going to be staying in your home.' I swallow waiting for his reply.

'Me first. Where are you from?

'Canada.'

'So secretive Faith, you know I did well in geography and Canada is quite a large continent if I remember correctly. A little more precise perhaps?' I purse my lips, he's so nosy.

'Tiny town on the east coast called Woodstock, good hard working people. Everyone knows everybody else...I miss it already.' I try to brutally honest.

'Mmm. Miami must be quite the change for you then.'

'Yes, the city intimidates me. I really took a chance moving here, and to be perfectly honest I'm terrified to work for you and live in your home. I know I have no other choice though or I'll be on the next airplane north.' I have to blink back a few stinging tears.

'What about your parents.' He moves right on.

'I love my mom Lana, she owns a daycare at home. I used to work there in the summer as a teenager. She lives with my step father Brian, he drives transport all over North America.' I smile knowing he will be in Florida sometime next month.

'And your real father?'

'I don't really know what to say. He's very rich and he lives out in California. I haven't seen him in years.' I really don't like talking about my father, and try to turn the conversation on him. I decide not to pester him about his family life just yet.

'What about you? Why'd you decide to move your companies headquarters to Miami?' He shifts knowing his version of twenty questions is over for now.

'The market is much better down here. I'm still keeping a base out of Seattle but the economy there is going to the dogs. Seattle carries too much personal baggage.' He shuts his mouth quick and I wonder if he meant to say the last part.

'Why did you buy out the salon?' He narrows his eyes and I can see his eyes thinking about his response.

'I did it for a friend in need.' Baggage I conclude and decide not to press him.

'Oh.' Was all I could conjure up

'Are you finished for now Faith?' I nod, unable to think of any other appropriate questions.

'Well okay then, onto the proposal. In addition to being my own personal hairdresser I want you to be my girlfriend.'

I almost faint. My reaction obviously amuses him because he lets out a loud hearty laugh.

'Excuse me? Your girlfriend? We've known each other less than twenty four hours.' He grins

'You didn't let me finish , I want you to be my public girlfriend. I want you to accompany me functions, dinners, weddings, charities, anywhere that would be appropriate for me to have a date. It would be extremely professional' I can't help but have my feelings hurt.

'But why?'

'You are who everyone wants me to date. Tall, tan, blonde, legs for miles. I am sick of everyone thinking I'm either celibate or gay.' He huffs and comes over to sit beside me on the couch.

'So you just want me to fake being your girlfriend.' I can feel my lip quiver.

'Exactly. He searches my eyes trying to find an ounce of emotion.

'Please, tell me what your thinking.'

'Umm, well for one I'm thinking why me? Why not every other beautiful girl that has thrown themselves at you. I'm thinking what's in it for me other than being a fraud. But most of all I'm thinking that you must have one damn good reason for wanting me to do this and I'm going to assume your not going to tell me what it is.'

'You assume right . As for what would be in it for you, well you'd get treated just like you actually were my girlfriend. Clothes, cars, jewelry whatever it is your very fine ass desires.' He cockily grins at me.

I try to take all of this in. Cars, oh wow. I know I'm a girl but there's always been something about a nice car that turns me on. What would I get? Hmm, right now I'm thinking a dyno blue Lamborghini. The voice in my head fights back, get a grip Faith! Do you really want to get yourself into this mess? What if you fall for him?

'You didn't answer my question . Why do you want me to do this, there are so many more women you probably know better than the pathetic unemployed hairdresser that showed up on your doorstep this morning.' I find my confidence and lean into him placing my hand on his knee.

' -Faith...you must understand that I've never been this intrigued by someone in a long time. However, I have some pretty heavy baggage and my taste in women I find sexually appealing are very singular. I already have a women who takes care of that aspect of a relationship for me, her name is Madison and you'll meet her tomorrow. I'm sorry if I lead you to believe anything else. The only reason I picked you is because your different, the press will love you, a tall, blonde, Canadian, country girl who has small town charm.' He timidly removes my hand from his knee and places it back on my lap. I KNEW IT. That tiny brunette in the paper is his main squeeze. I feel a sense of despair in thinking she is the one who sleeps with him at night.

'As you wish Grey. I will be your "girlfriend".' He smiles and reaches into his coat pocket.

'Great, now if you would just sign this form saying you won't disclose that you are not in fact my girlfriend and any other information you may receive while living with me.

'Are you Batman?' I say with a laugh while reaching out to take the paper from him. He dives deeper into his pockets for a pen and hands it over as well.

'Excuse me?' His eyes light and full of laughter.

'Lets just say you have more than one Bruce Wayne like characteristics.' I giggle and sign my name along the two dotted lines.

'Oh, Faith.' He sighs tucking the signed piece of paper back into his coat pocket.

'What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm the bad guy?'


	4. Chapter 4

We collect my belongings in silence and drive over to Christians condo. It's just getting to be about midnight and I felt sleep droop my eyelids.

'Tired?' Christian asks, he must have been paying more attention to me than I thought. I nod but can't help but feel hurt after what he said to me at my apartment. He doesn't find me sexually attractive. Ouch. That takes a toll on the old confidence, plus he already is having sex with another woman. What kind of tangled web am I weaving?

'Yes, it's been a mentally exhausting day. Do you mind if I just go to sleep?'

'No, not at all I will warn you however that tomorrow will be another hectic day. You have to go shopping and tomorrow night you must accompany me to a dinner meeting with some of my colleagues here in Miami. We will be discussing the new location. Oh, and I want you to get a sapphire blue dress, that color will look stunning on you.' I sigh, am I really ready for this? I wonder mindlessly if he will accompany me tomorrow.

'I'm not sure if I can take orders on what color to buy my clothes in.' I respond rather sarcastically.

'Well you better learn fast because I always get what I want' I grin

'Perhaps this won't work Mr. Wayne, because I too always get what I want.' Yikes maybe that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend, he has major control freak issues.

'Mr. Wayne?' He muses

'You know because your so secretive and controlling just like Batman.' I try to explain

'So is that my new nickname?'

'Unless you'd prefer Ironman. I think controlling, billionaires with trust issues are definitely your thing. Plus Tony Stark was way cuter than Bruce Wayne anyway.' He looks at me puzzled.

'You don't disappoint that's for sure. There aren't too many gorgeous ladies that know there superheros. Oh, and I prefer Batman if you must.' I blush, what can I say I was a bit of a tomboy growing up.

'I'm not just a pretty face.'

'Dooley noted . Now why don't we get you settled into bed, your going to have a big day tomorrow.' I follow him into the elevator and as soon as the doors close I feel the tension. Delicious, hot, thick sexual tension. My ears begin to ring as my body reacts to the sheer proximity of Grey. I can feel myself begin to sweat as we climb, 1, 2, 3. This is news for sure, he must feel this hot charge of something I could only describe as lust. 3, 4, finally the doors open and the cool air hits my face bringing me back to reality. I sneak a quick glance up at bat boy whose only indication of lust is seen high in the apples of his cheeks, the pink bringing life to his usually stone face.

The man called Taylor is waiting for us at the door. Him and Christian exchange a few whispered words and I gaze around the apartment. It's huge, two stories as far as I can tell. I can't help by wonder about the boring white color everything seems to reflect. No colors just a few pictures and paintings obviously put up by an interior designer. I hear their whispers stop.

'Faith if you'll follow Taylor he'll show you to your room. I have an issue upstairs.' His face contorts into a look I've never seen before. I'm not easily intimidated but the look on Christians face scares me. I never want to be considered an issue by this impeccable, confusing man. He leaves me standing with Taylor and ascends a stairwell I hadn't noticed before.

'Miss?' Taylor calls and guides me to my bedroom. On our way down the hall I notice a much bigger bedroom right across the hall from mine.

'Is that...?'

'Yes ma'am, that's Mr. Grey's bedroom. Please don't go in there, he'll be very cross.' I nod and smile, there's something about Taylor I like already. I hadn't noticed but someone must have brought all of my things up into my new room. Taylor smiles and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I gaze around, the walls are still a plain off-white and the furniture is very modern and black. I decide I better call my mom before bed. Digging out my cell I notice a text message from an unknown number on my cell.

'FAITH,THIS IS CHRISTIAN PLEASE MEET ME IN THE ENTRY WAY AT 12PM SHARP.' My heart jumps to my throat, he is coming with me tomorrow! How on earth did he get my cell phone number though? He's kind of a creepy Bruce Wayne isn't he, I think to myself. Shaking the thoughts I dial my mother. It rings a couple times and crackles a bit when she picks up.

'Faith! Hello sweetheart, how was your first day at work? I have to say I was getting a little worried when it was getting so late and I didn't hear from you.' I sigh and begin to explain the days events.

'Mom, I had to move in with him. There was no other way, I had to think of my financial future if I planed on living here long term.'

'Oh Faith, it's him! Christian Grey, is that weird or what? I think it's God's way of saying this is it, this man is for you.'

'Oh no mom, nothing like that, Christian made it perfectly clear that our relationship would be nothing but professional.' Oh, and the fact that he doesn't find you sexually appealing snaps the voice in the back of my head.

'I don't know Faith, I have a good feeling about this one. Your a pretty girl sweetie, what man wouldn't see that.' I sigh and climb in the huge four poster king bed.

'Yeah, I guess mom...' I say trying to get her to drop the subject. It works and we say our good nights. I shut the small lamp beside my bed off and fall into a deep sleep of Batman, slate colored eyes and blue Lamborghini's.

I wake to a robotic like man talking to me.

'Good morning Miss. Spence, Mr. Grey has asked me to wake you.' I sit straight up pulling the blankets around my half naked body and look around the room. There's no one there.

'Who are you!' I call out, still searching my room for the perpetrator.

'I'm sorry Miss. Spence, I am Jarvis, the houses security system.'

'Can you see me?'

'No Miss.' And then he's gone. That was fucking weird. I climb out of bed and notice another door off of my bedroom. Opening the door I'm thrilled to realize that I have my own bathroom. Stripping all of my clothes off I step into a single man shower. Too bad I didn't have any music...hmm what was that thing called? Judas? Garbis? Jarvis? Yes that's the one.

'Jarvis?' I call out timidly, not knowing whether I'd actually get an answer or if I'd just be talking to myself.

'Miss. Spence? May I help you?' He answers much to my surprise.

'Are you capable of playing me a song in here?'

'Of course Miss. Spence, what would you like to hear?'

'You can call me Faith Jarvis, and play me shook me all night long-ACDC.'

'I'm sorry Miss. Spence, I'm not programmed to call you anything else.' On that tone ACDC blasts through whatever hidden speakers there are in the bathroom. I lose myself in the beat washing my body. So much so as I don't hear someone approaching. I turn to grab the shampoo and see Christian standing in the bathroom door. Unfortunately for me the shower door is glass. Completely see through glass.

'Christian! What are you doing, please turn around!' I scream and as soon as his eyes are elsewhere I jump out and cover myself in a robe. I must have forgot to lock the door when I was talking to his computer, er, robot thing.

'You can turn around now.' I stand in front of him dripping wet and all he can do is smile that thousand tooth smile.

'I see you've met Jarvis, that's nice.' His eyes stay on mine and he comes closer. He eyes me speculatively and asks for me to put my head down. More out of curiosity than anything I do it.

'You have roots.' He says as plain as day. I blush scarlet.

'I was supposed to have them done yesterday as it's kind of difficult to dye your own hair.'

'Your a natural brunette?' His eyes change and then lighten again.

'Not since I was fourteen, started with highlights and that led to platinum blonde.' I notice them too now in the mirror, roots show so much worse when hair is wet. He nods and I take him in, already showered and dressed in a black pin stripe suit. His hair is still damp and I noitce that he hasn't shaved yet. I'm tempted to see if he wants to join me for the rest of my shower.

'Please, don't let me interrupt you anymore. I was startled by the eighties rock, that's not usually something I hear in the morning. You've yet to disappoint Faith.' I hear the smile in his voice.

He leaves and I finish showering daydreaming that his hands where exploring my body, in my hair, against my lips. It's just now thinking of how good his erection would feel pressing into my butt that I realize I like Christian Grey, that I really, REALLY like Christian Grey. Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

This is no good I think as I dress quickly in the dim morning light. Christian Grey is strictly off limits and he's told me so himself. I sigh a begin to brush my hair out, looking into the mirror with disgust. Why doesn't he find me attractive? Most men think I'm pretty hot, not to be self conceded or anything. I wonder how long he was watching me shower, and smile wickedly at the thought of him seeing me naked. Oh well, nothing to be shy about now I guess as I apply a bit of light makeup. I walk out into the entry way to wait for Christian, it's ten to twelve and he's no where in sight. I walk over to a near by picture frame and gaze at a picture of Christian and an older couple I can only assume are his parents. He looks genuinely happy, with a smile that reaches his eyes. I smile to myself and find it comforting that he can be so carefree, I was beginning to think he was as shut up as fort knocks. I hear the familiar click of heels on the stairs and turn to see Christian with a tiny, small framed brunette. I feel my insides tighten, I had forgotten all about meeting his mistress this morning. The green eyed monster begins to bubble up inside and I push him down before I back hand her. Christian eyes me trying to gauge my reaction. He looks odd I notice. Too straight, too rigid and even more blank than usual.

'Madison this is Faith, she's going to be living here indefinitely as my hairdresser and professional date.' He says as if talking to a child, this is just too weird. She says nothing in return and blankly stares at me. It's a bit unsettling.

'Faith this is Madison, my submissive.' _Your what_? My brain scans through a list of terms of endearment that fall into the category submissive. I'm drawing a blank.

'Excuse me? Your what?' Madison widens her eyes as I raise my voice to him, however I fail to realize why.

'Look Faith, can we talk about it later? Were already running a bit late and Madison was just leaving.' As if a switch was flipped she scoots into the elevator and descends below us. I try to put any common sense to play, but things just keep getting stranger and stranger around here.

' WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAT.' I say letting each word sink in. I cross my arms and pick my chin up, no way I'm backing down this time. His eyes lighten and he relaxes his posture. Funny, what was with that anyway, he looked like he was holding in gas.

'Alright, I'll explain but please can we do this over coffee at least?'

'Here. We can talk over coffee here'

'Very controlling Miss. Spence, I'm not sure how I feel about that.'

'I don't know how I feel about you having a submissive, whatever the fuck that means.'

'Language Miss. Spence, such a fine looking young lady should really watch her mouth.' I hear the warning in his tone and it's a bit unnerving.

'Please Christian, that was beyond a little strange. She didn't even say two words to me.'

'That's because she wasn't instructed to do so.' I raise my eyebrows, he's not giving away anything. He begins walking toward the kitchen and I hear him run water, I follow the noise and see him fill a kettle up to boil.

'You must understand Faith, I am not a normal man. I don't do romance.' He mutters filling two mugs full of instant coffee.

'I think I've already figured that one out Grey, but then again there isn't much normal about you is there? He hands me a cup and the sugar dish.

'I don't know how much sugar you want.'

'Double, double.' We sit in silence while a few long moments pass. He sighs and puts down his mug.

'Faith, I'm a Dominant. I enjoy having lots of kinky sex with submissive females with no strings attached.' I'm stunned.

'Like S&M?' I can here Rihanna's singing in my head. _I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. _

_'_Yes. Except I don't have actual relationships with my submissives, they are only a sex toy to me.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, Faith. Please don't be frightened of me, you for some reason seem to be comfortable around me.' I ponder the word. Comfortable. Com-for-table.

'I suppose I am. Although I'm kind of regretting watching so many episodes of Criminal Minds.' He looks amused.

'I'm not a psychopath.'

'But you are a sadist.'

'I don't know.' I hear lingering sadness in his voice.

'Oh...'

'Most women are very intimidated by me Faith, but even now when I escorted Madison out and was in full Dom mode you were unfazed.' I shrug my shoulders.

'I'm not easily intimidated by anyone Mr. Grey.'

'With those legs, I wouldn't be either.' We both share a lingering laugh. I step towards him so that his nose is mere inches away from mine.

'I don't care what your doing with those girls Christian but one day that's going to get old. Your going to want hearts and flowers and marriage and kids and the whole package. So whatever facade that you wanna play right now is fine by me Grey.' His lips are on me before I can finish, there exactly how I dreamed they would be, smooth and warm. It's the smell that knocks me off my feet though. The intoxicating smell of cologne, old spice and Christian fill my nose. His tongue pushes his way into my expecting mouth and it mingles with mine dancing a dangerous dance. When he pulls away I practically forget my name.

'That never happened, got it?' I nod not understanding but desperate to please him. He begins to talk away.

'Christian I..' He pauses, his back still turned away from me.

'I'm no good for you Faith, please try to understand that.'

'I can be your submissive.' He lets out a mocking laugh.

'You don't know what your saying.'

'Try me.'

'You want me to beat you with a whip or maybe a cane? Or maybe I'll just use my open hand to smack you with. Maybe you'll want to use the spreader bar as I bind and gag you so that your defenseless. Would you like any of that Faith.' He turns, shoulders tense. I stare at him in complete and total shock.

'Faith I don't think you can fathom how badly I want that? To take you to my room tie you up and fuck you every way possible until you can't stand straight. I want to see what color your ass would turn after a few quick strikes, I want to show you my world more than anything Faith. I want to get rid of Madison and have your delicious body be mine every night.' He stops to catch his breath and see it. See the lust and fire burning behind those eyes.

'I can be that.' But my voice betrays me. I sound shaking and unsure even to myself. I reach out to him and he grabs my hand in the cross fire, leading it down to stop on his very hard erection. I gasp feeling the sheer length and girth of his penis. Desire pools low in my belly and I pull away.

'You can't Faith! You don't have one submissive bone in your body.' He growls, and it registers between my thighs.

'What made you this way Christian?' I ask softly

'Enough. Please.' It's a desperate cry for me to let it go, and I do for now.

'Mr. Grey your ten minutes late for your appointment at Audi.' Jarvis's radio voice says.

'Thank you Jarvis, please cancel for me will you?'

'As you wish Mr. Grey.'

Christian takes my hand and we leave his condo in an Audi R8. My head is spinning, what am I supposed to do?

'What kind of car would you like?' Christian asks after what seems like an eternity of silence.

'Thought I was getting an Audi.' I respond rather dryly.

'That's normally what I get all of my subs. But your not a sub are you?'

'No Christian, that I am not.' He reaches out and squeezes my knee.

'Well then, what would you like?' He looks over at me and I grin wickedly.

'Just how rich are you Mr. Grey?'

'I make just over 100,000 every hour.'

'Good, then I want a Lamborghini. A pearl white Lamborghini.'


	6. Chapter 6

Christian stares at me for what seems like minutes, and I fear were going to hit oncoming traffic.

'A Lamborghini, really Faith? I don't think that would be the most suitable car for you.'

'Really? What do you think would be a suitable car for me then Mr. Grey? I ask slightly irritated. I suddenly remember my blue Honda.

'Oh! Christian, where is my Honda?'

'I sent it to the junk yard.'

'Excuse me? You sent my car to the junk yard!' Anger courses through my veins like wildfire, how can this man be so infuriating.

'That car no longer can suit your living arrangement. Do you think people would believe that my girlfriend drives a Honda.' A small smile cracks his otherwise blank face.

'If you don't wish to have an Audi then I must insist on a BMW. You cannot own a sports car Faith, do you know how much I would worry about you?'

'You obviously don't know me very well then, because all I've ever wanted was a real sports car.'

'Somehow I find that hard to believe.'

'Layers Christian, everyone has layers it's not just you.' I decide I won't be choosy though, beggars can't be choosers after all. He doesn't respond however and tuns into a small boutique. It looks like it could be right out of Beverly Hills.

'Janelle is the owner of this store, she will set you up with whatever you may need. My girlfriend would only have the most expensive clothes in all of Florida.' He passes me over a credit card. I rub my hands over the raised letters spelling then out in my head. C-R-I-S-T-I-A-N G-R-E-Y. He puts the car into reverse as I step out and my heart sinks.

'Your not coming in?'

'No Faith, I have to go over to the Audi dealership and somehow talk my way out of buying that car I lined up for you.' I feel bad but take it as a small victory. No Audi, I muse and hope that it's a step toward a Lambo.

'Call me when your finished.' He says before speeding away.

As I walk into the boutique perfume fills my nose, it's strong and smells of wild flowers. An older gray haired women dressed in what I can on assume is Chanel gives me a small fake smile.

'Are you lost dear?' She squeaks. I'm taken off guard and have to refrain from lashing out at her. I may not be as immaculately dressed as she is, but the last time I checked Abercrombie wasn't that cheap. It must be the way I'm dressed, perhaps she's never seen jean shorts before I think to myself.

'Uh, no. I'm here on Mr. Grey's behalf.' I flash the platinum credit card and instantly her mood changes.

'OH, Sweetheart why didn't you say so? Mr. Grey is a very valued customer, and you must be quite special yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'He usually doesn't allow the women he brings here to come alone, and with his credit card at that.' I mentally kick myself, this must be where he brings all of his subs to shop. I remember now that Madison was dressed very well this morning.

'Oh. Well I'm not sure what he wants me to buy, perhaps some of everything?' I sound unsure of myself, gotta work on that.

'Hmm, let's start with dresses. How tall are you?'

'Five nine.'

An hour and a half later I'm suited up well enough to make an appearance at the Oscars. I made sure to pick the sexiest, most low cut sapphire dress I could find for the dinner tonight with Christian. Maybe he won't be able to keep his hands off of me I think while waiting for him to pick me up. The little voice inside my head tells me to run, run far away from this BDSM freak of a man. I however find myself curious, perhaps I want to find out what Christian has under all of his layers. All the whips, cuffs, or whatever just isn't scaring me yet and that it in itself is the frightening part. He pulls up looking even more stunning then I remember and I gather my bags stepping into the Audi.

'Did you get enough clothes?' He asks pulling away from the curb. I look down at the twelve bags stuffed full of designer brands.

'I think if I got anymore your credit card would have rejected me.' He laughs a genuine, hearty laugh and reaches over to squeeze my knee.

'That card has no limit, and it's yours now by the way.'

'Oh Christian, I can't accept this, not if your going to buy me a car and lord knows what else.'

'Please, think of it as your girlfriend account.' I smile my most grateful smile but can't help wishing that I actually was his girlfriend and this wasn't all just some sort of big show.

'Did you find me a car?'

'It's being ordered as we speak, they didn't have any of the model I wanted on site. It should be in early next week.'

'What did you get?'

'Eager little thing aren't you? Well Miss. Spence your just going to have to wait and see.'

We pull up to the condo and I collect all of the bags.

'Allow me Faith.' He reaches out to grab some bags and our eyes lock. All of those feelings from kissing him earlier come flooding back. Please Christian, kiss me again my insides scream. He however after a moment or two breaks contact and retreats inside leaving me confused and alone.

'In, out, in, out.' I say as I take heaping breaths of air. He must know I like him, how could he not see the effects he has on me?

I scramble into the elevator and rock back and forth on the balls of my feet waiting, when the doors open I'm faced with an even better then I remember looking Madison and Christian. His eyes immediately land on mine.

'Faith can you please excuse me for a few hours I have some business to attend to. If you would like to get ready for tonight I'll be down to check on you later.' I mutter a small okay and run to my bedroom, the sick pang of jealousy hit my stomach like a pound of bricks. He still wants her, knows that she can be what he wants and not me. I weep softly into my pillow for what seems like hours. I remember the robot butler.

'Jarvis?'

'Miss. Spence? How can I assist you?'

'Can you play me a love song.' I always listen to love songs when I'm feeling blue, they are my chocolate ice cream.

'A love song Miss. Spence? Anyone in particular?'

'No.' I sob. A few seconds later I the first chords of It's your love by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw serenade softly throughout the room.

'Is this to your liking Miss. Spence?'

'Yes, thank you Jarvis.' I smile wondering if the robot found the song by searching my name in it's database. Strange thing it is, must have cost a small fortune.

I begin to cry hard as the chrous of the song is in full swing and forget all about that robot. My mind is consumed with Christian. How he can never love me properly, never love me as a real girlfriend. Drying my eyes I decide I must confront Christian and tell him that he cannot expect me to stay here and pretend I don't want more.

I leave my room in search of Christian, surely he must be done doing what ever business he had to do by now. I creep up the stairs and peer into every open room looking for him. A locked door greets me at the end of the hall. It has a weird knob and the door itself is painted red. I press my ear up against the door and draw back horrified after only a few moments. The sounds of people having sex are echoing against the door and I try to banish the thought of Christian and Madison together, having sex. I scoot down the hall and take the stairs two at a time until I reach my room. My heart and head are pounding as I slam my door shut and slump to the floor in demise. Consciously I knew that they were obviously having whatever kind of fucked up kinky sex Christian liked but hearing it for myself made it real. My tears begin to flow freely in the confines of my bedroom. There's a timid knock at the door and I scramble to the bed hiding my self under the covers.

'Come in.' I chirp as fakely happy as possible.

A disheveled Christian peeks his head in the door and I can't help but look at his hair. It's tousled more than usual standing up in places. Sex hair. I see his face and realize that he knows I've been crying. I think I can almost see compassion shining through those big silver eyes. He comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

'Faith, whats wrong?'

'It doesn't matter.' He stares at me long and hard and eventually motions for me to come here. I do even though I know that he was just having sex with Madison, and perhaps that's why i do. To want some sort of contact with this forbidden creature. Or maybe it's because my insides are shattered, just a ghost of what I once was.

'It matters to me.' He whispers down into my hair. I try to stop crying so I can explain without sounding like a blubbering idiot.

'I heard you. I came to find you to tell you something but I couldn't find you so I tried the locked door at the end of the hall upstairs. I heard you Christian, I heard both of you.' My vision starts to blur as tears pool in my eyes.

'Faith, but I told you that Madison and I, that we have sex.' He stiffens.

'I know. I guess I just never realized until I heard you with her that I liked you so much.' Sobs shake my body and I feel his arms encircle me.

'I like you too Faith.' He places a small chaste kiss on my four head.

'Then get rid of Madison and you can have me. I'm already yours.'

'It's not that simple Faith, I cannot be in a normal relationship.' His eyes brim with sadness and I almost think that he too is going to cry.

'You could try.'

He looks at me as if confused and then gives me a small smile.

'Your the first one I've ever wanted to try with.'

'I could try too you know. With whatever it is you do.'

'I know. I would never want to hurt you though Faith, and sometimes when I'm in Dom mode I just can't control myself. I've hurt women before Faith, I want you to know that.'

I stare at him, trying to soak up as much of him as possible because who knows how long this will last. I see the stubble that has started on his chin and the cool pressed line of two full lips that form his mouth. How can this beautiful man be so fucked up.

'I want you to try to make love to me Christian.'


	7. Chapter 7

My audacity scares me and before I can filter out what I've said its hanging between us. The tension is intolerable and I shift nervously away from him. He's looking out my bedroom window over the city, at the evening sun. How could I be so stupid? He's told me time and time again that he needs to have a submissive in the bedroom, not a lover. I find myself scared of him now, scared that he'll ask me to leave and the very short time we've had together would be over. I can feel my insides contract at the thought. He stands, distancing himself from me and casts down an empty look.

'I can't Faith.' I swallow back tears, there will be no more crying for now.

'Please? Can you try?' I whimper, even to myself I sound like an abused animal. Hr throws his hands in the air in defeat.

'I don't know how. I've never made love to anyone before.' This is news. I gape as this absolutely fucked up man in compassion. Surely everyone experiences love-making their first time don't they?

'We could try. Together.' He begins to pace the room.

'What if I hurt you, I'm not sure that I can control myself, especially in the playroom.' The word sends chills up my spine, suddenly i get the image of the horror villain Chucky. Child's play, because that's what it is isn't it? Just Christian's own child's play.

'No, no! I don't want to go in there. I want to try to have regular sex on a normal bed with no add ons.'

'No add ons?' He frowns and runs his fingers through his hair.

'Just once Christian, and if it isn't what you want I'll leave.'

'But I don't want you to go.'

'I'll have to Christian, I refuse to stay here and pretend that I'm your girlfriend while you come home and fuck these little tramps!.' His face reflects hurt but I don't care, I'm not backing down now.

'Okay, we'll try but not now. Were already running late for dinner.'

Oh shit! I forgot all about dinner! I raise quickly and head to the shower with my newfound confidence. Christian Grey, worlds most fabulously fucked up billionaire just agreed to sleep with me!

'Where are you going?'

'To shower. I'll see you in a bit Mr. Grey.'

Shutting the door behind me I make sure it's locked before getting undressed and stepping into the steamy water. Only now do I realize that my heart has been slamming against my rib cage. I vow to myself that I must look the best I've ever looked tonight in hopes that Christian finds me irresistable. I proceed to shave all applicable areas, taking extra time to make sure that my vagina is clear of any hair. Something inside me thinks that Christian likes his girls clean-cut. After I'm finished I dry off and walk back into my bedroom to find a jewelry box and a note setting on the bed. I open the jewelry box to find a sapphire necklace winking at me under the sunlight, it's beautiful and must have cost a small fortune. I set it back into the box for later and pick up the note.

_Faith, I hope you took my advice and got a sapphire dress for tonight. I'm thinking about your proposition with every passing moment. I hope I can make you happy. Christian xo_

I can't shake my smile as I go through the motions of getting ready. He wants to try! I doubt any other girl in the history of forever feels the way I do right now. I curl my hair into a cascade of blonde down my back and apply smokey blue eye make up to the corners of my eyes. My head thinks I look like a sex pot but my heart worries. It's just looking out for my feelings, feelings Christian Grey holds in the palm of his hand. I just start to zip up my dress when I hear a timid knock at the door.

'Come in' I call trying to finish the zipper.

A very well dressed Christian steps in with a bouquet of white roses. I smile and walk over to retrieve them.

'Oh Christian they're beautiful!'

'Is this normal? I've never brought flowers to a girl before.' My heart leaps to my throat.

'Never?' I gaze at the soft white flowers wondering what made him choose the color.

'Never. I picked white because I'm a virgin, to romance anyway.' He jokes lightly.

'I love them.'

I walk over to the bed and set them down beside the note and necklace.

'Did you like your necklace?'

'Yes, you know I really should stop accepting all of these lavish gifts.'

'Shhhh.' He whispers and take the necklace from me draping it around my neck. With a click it falls onto my exposed flesh. He guides me to a near by full length mirror and I gaze at the two of us. We look really good together I admit to myself. Like night and day, two complete opposites united as one. Suddenly it becomes very clear how close he is behind me.

'Do you know how much I want to rip that dress off of you right now? Hmmm?' His breath is cool on my heated neck. Desire pools low in my belly and I sink back into him letting my body mold to his.

'No one told you that you couldn't.' I whisper suggestively. I turn to face him and his hands find my hips. How forbidden but welcome they feel sitting there, like they belong. As I stare up at him all I can think is please Christian kiss me, take me out of my misery. I lean into him so that mere inches come between our lips. His breath smells of wine and toothpaste, it's intoxicating.

'I'm going to kiss you now Faith, would that be an appropriate thing to do?' I nod not wavering our eye contact.

He licks his lips and excruciatingly slowly he brings his mouth to rest on mine. I sigh weaving my hands up into his hair and he pulls me closer. He kisses me once, twice, three times before our tongues meet in ecstasy. I moan into his mouth and the urgency between us is becoming too much. However, as soon as I reach to undo his tie he pulls away. My lips feel swollen and exposed without kisses being rained down on them.

'Stop Faith, were going to be late.' I straighten myself and pat down stray hair as he reaches out for my hand.

'Your a vagina tease Mr. Grey.' I beam up at him

'Later, tonight I will try to sooth your aching loins Miss. Spence.' I shudder, those few words radiate up my spine with delicious promise.

We arrive only ten minutes late to dinner and his colleagues don't seem to mind. We exchange pleasantries but other than that I sit quietly and eat my meal. I don't really know anything about what they're discussing anyway. Once and a while I rub my foot up the inside of Christian's leg and if it's getting to him he doesn't show it. After dessert we all stand and shake hands. Christian places his palm on the small of my back leading me out.

'They thought you were stunning Faith.' I stare at him dumfounded, I have no words.

'You are exactly who I should be with.'

'Excuse me?'

'I picked the right girl Faith. I have a good feeling about this, us.' He leans down to peck my lips.

'Now let's get you home and out of that dress.' He's eyes are smouldering with desire.

The sexual tension between us on the drive home is torture. A brush of the finger tips here, a lingering stare there, I squeeze my legs together for some kind of precious release. When we get inside he surprisingly leads me to his bedroom. I take in the huge four-poster king sized bed with black silk sheets.

'I've never had a girl sleep in my bed before.' He mummers taking off his suit jacket.

'Why choose me then Christian.'

'Your going to think I'm crazy Faith.'

'Try me.'

'Your the first girl I want to have sex with without making me feel like beating the shit out of them.' I breathe in sharply giving away my horror.

'I don't understand.'

'I don't want to hurt you Faith. I want to make love to you, and I'm going to try right now.' _Oh,_ I swoon to myself.

He hurriedly takes off his socks, tie and belt leaving them in a trail to the bed.

'Won't you join me Faith?' The underlying innuendo is heart stopping.

I step out of my shoes and carefully unzip the dress letting it pool at my feet. Christian's eyes are so dark they almost look black. I walk to the bed and slip myself under the unfamiliar sheets. He continues to undress to his boxers and slips in beside me.

'Christian?'

'Hmmm?' He says while lifting me up to straddle him. I can already feel his hard erection underneath me, the thought is dizzying.

'I don't know how to say this but uh, I'm a virgin.'


	8. Chapter 8

I can see panic flash within his eyes but he doesn't say a word. Taking his silence as a bad thing I climb off him and begin to get up.

'Wait, Faith. Please.' He reaches out for my arm wanting me to stay. I turn back to him feeling more exposed now than ever. I feel cold sitting here in front of him in just my underwear.

'Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin.' His voice is stiff, he sounds pissed. Somehow I find it a huge turn on and shrug my shoulders.

'I don't know Christian, we were never supposed to do it.'

'Do it? Are we fifteen?' He jokes. I blush and hide my face in my hands hoping a black hole would just open and swallow me up. How do I get myself into these predicaments?

'I'm not sure I can be gentle enough...' He trails off leaving me reeling. Oh no! Look what you've done now Faith, he doesn't even want you anymore. I hear him shift up to sit beside me, small kisses start from my shoulder ending at my earlobe. Goosebumps form from head to toe and I let a small involuntary moan escape my lips.

'Try.' Was all I can focus on saying in my current state. Hot primal urge radiates throughout my body and I find it hard to focus my vision.

'Faith, you are the most absolutely stunning women I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm going to try for you, try to make love to you but if I can't I will understand if you want to leave. You deserve a man who can give you what I cannot' He has sad, lost eyes and I want to cradle him in my arms until that look goes away. I wish I knew what made him this way, what could have possibly fucked him up this bad. I say nothing though and instead decide I'll show him my feelings. I kiss him pushing him down on the bed with as much passion as my small body could conjure up. His body begins responding to me instantly, it feels empowering. With my ego in check I timidly reach down toward his pulsing erection. I meet his eyes before taking him between my hands removing the offending clothes restraining his penis. I hear a sharp intake of air and look up at him, his eyes lidded and dark. I begin to move my hand up and down his rock hard length and after only a few moments he pushes my hand away.

'No Faith, I don't want this to end that way. Please let me inside you.' He flips me onto my back while undoing my bra in the process. Wow, he's good I think and sadly assume that it's probably because he's been with so many girls.

'Very nice.' He says while cupping my breasts within his strong, large hands. I buck my pelvis up to his awaiting erection and I can feel it twitch in anticipation. He growls low in his throat while nipping the skin from the base of my neck down to my belly button. I moan loudly and writhe under his mouth.

'Please, Christian. Please.' I whine, I'm in sensory overload, I've never felt like this before. He settles himself between my thighs and I can't help but have this rewarding, full feeling overwhelm me.

'Are you ready Faith?' I nod timidly, the sweat and hair and skin is almost too much, I buck up to him feeling him positioned at exactly the right spot.

'Easy baby, were going to take it slowly. It might hurt.' I wrap my hands around the back of his head and bury my face into his neck. I feel him enter me inch by delicious inch. He dives deeper inside me until I feel a sharp snap somewhere inside. I cry out in pain and he hushes my screams with wide open mouth kisses. As soon as he's all the way inside me he stops and looks deep into my eyes.

'I never felt this, this peacefulness of just being inside a woman.' He whispers on my lips

'Maybe it's because you've never tried.' He smiles and begins to move inside me, a wonderful union of hips make for a climb to what I can only assume is my first orgasm.

'Is this too much for you?' He ask picking the pace up, I feel him getting rougher with every pump and fear that I'll lose my docile Christian.

'No' I say pulling his mouth to mine, our tongues meet in needed release. He pins my hands above my head and a wiggle beneath him.

'Oh Faith, do you know what that does to me when you struggle.' He pulls out completely and thrusts himself back in with more force then I should take after just losing my virginity. I want to please him too though and say nothing just basking in the forbidden act were taking part in. I can feel myself climb higher and higher, squeezing my eyes shut I can feel the muscles within my vagina contract with the force of my very first orgasm. Christian cries out and collapses on top of me with him own release. We just lay there trying to catch our breaths, trying to make sense of what has just occurred. Ten minutes goes by before he even rolls off me. I see him take off a condom I didn't even know he had put on and throw it into a small garbage can. It scares me that I was so consumed by this man that I hadn't even thought of birth control. At least one of us is thinking.

'Well? How was it?'

'I don't really have anything to compare it to but I would say mind blowing would probably sum it up.' He laughs and motions for me to come lay on him.

'It was an experience for me too Faith. I didn't know regular sex could be so...rewarding. I still can't believe you have never had sex before, I'm glad.'

'Trust me, I've had my chances I just wanted to wait for the right man.' He kisses me and another tingle finds my sweet spot.

'I can't wait to introduce you to my world.' He sees timid reflecting in my eyes and laughs lightly.

'Don't worry, we'll start slow. I've already told you I won't hurt you, I just want to play.'

'Do you promise we'll take it slow?'

"Yes.' He says with a more reassuring tone.

'Alright Mr. Grey we can try things your way.' His smile is a mile wide and he cups into my body. It feels good, like we fit together. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I remember her. Madison. Fuck.

'Christian?' I whisper hoarsely into the darkness, hopefully he's not already sleeping.

'Hmmm? What is it?'

'What are you going to do about Madison?' He tenses and I can tell its a sore subject.

'I don't want her.'

'So your going to ask her to leave?'

'Yes.'

'Do you love her?' I ask scared of the answer.

'I am incapable of love Faith.' It's not the answer I was expecting but I find that it hurts just as much.

'Do you think you could ever love me?'

He doesn't answer and I assume that's all the sharing his willing to do for now. I scoot my butt into his pelvis and begin to get comfortable when I feel his penis growing bigger against my back. I look back over my shoulder at him and a sly, lazy grin meets me. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Announcement! Not a new chapter

Hey all, I just wanted to say that I'm seriously thinking about discontinuing this story as I feel there is a lack of response from it. I'm just trying to see if anyone out there actually wants me to continue or enjoys reading my work. Thanks, Ashley


	10. Chapter 10

I see a pale blue light cascading through parted curtains as I open my eyes. I blink a few times before I recognize where I am. The black satin sheets between my fingertips remind me of last night. _oh...last night._ I let a half sigh out as I think of the caressing, the kissing, the love making. Christian Grey made love to me! I reach over in his general direction but an empty bedspread greets me. Where could he be? I creep out of the bed and tiptoe back to my own bedroom. As I step in the doorway I notice a few things all at once.

First, Christian is in my room.

Second, so is Madison.

Third, Madison's tongue is in Christians mouth.

What happens next is a bit of a blur. I think I stumble into the door case causing the pair to cast their attention downward at me. I meet Christian's eyes with a blaze so hot I can feel my blood pressure rise.

'How could you!' I scream gathering myself into an upright position and squaring my shoulders.

'Faith, I..it's not what it seems.'

'It's never what it seems is it Christian? Just like the movies right?' I come before him and slap him hard across the mouth. He recoils in pain, and I smile inwardly thanking my girlfriends from college for teaching me how to hit. Next I ball my fist up and thrust it upwards into Madison's nose. I can feel it buckle under the force. Blood oozes everywhere and before thinking it through I grab my purse and dash out the door, out of his apartment, out of his life.

It's only when I get about five blocks away I realize I'm still in my pajamas and wandering around downtown Miami. Gazing into a small coffee shop I see my reflection on the shiny glass, I look like I've been hit by a truck. My hair isn't brushed and sticks out in wild frizzy pieces while my face haunts yesterdays makeup. I sigh and decide to get a coffee, access my options and probably call home. I'm going to need to borrow money for a plane ticket to Canada.

Inside the coffee shop people seem to be politely ignoring the crazy blonde girl that didn't even bother to get dressed before going into public. They don't know the truth though, they don't know that I've just given my virginity to a man that didn't care. They don't know that he had been kissing his submissive in my bedroom while I slept. I think a few tears slip out but I don't bother to wipe them away. My coffee tasted like sorrow, regret and bittersweet ending. I couldn't tell if it was just shitty coffee or if it was my feelings interrupting my taste buds. I hardly notice when a nice looking man takes a seat in front of me.

'Hello, my name is Shane.' His eyes were a warm brown that matched his hair. If I hadn't been so heart sick I might of even thought he was good looking.

'Faith.' I grumble sipping another gulp of horrid coffee.

'You from around here Faith?' I know he's indiscreetly asking me if I'm a homeless person by the way he's sizing me up.

'Not originally.'

'Not very talkative are you?'

'Not today.'

'Well, maybe I could take you back to my place and I could let you take a shower. Maybe cook you some food?' Shit, he really does think I'm homeless.

'I've had a really rough morning Shane. Please if you'll just mind your own business I'll be on my way.' I stand and he raises to meet my eyes. He truly is quite handsome.

'I'd really like to see that your o.k.' I sigh and wonder where else I'm going to go if I leave here. He'll probably just follow me and see that I'm wandering around.

'Alright Shane. I'd love a shower.'

'Great.' He flashes me a million dollar smile and leads me out of the coffee shop. I get a better look at him and decide that if Christian hadn't come along this guy would be my type. He was definitely an athlete of some sort with rippling muscles everywhere you looked. His hair laid side swept across his forehead and his eyes were of dark butterscotch. I know I should feel embarrassed looking the way I do in front of such a fine male specimen but I didn't. My brain was stilling processing last night and this morning.

We drove for what seemed like an eternity, he said nothing and neither did I. He must have realized my comfort in silence and kept his eyes straight ahead at the road. Eventually we arrived at huge brick house surrounded by trees, flowers and lush green grass.

'You live here?' I gave him a wide eyed stare. He laughs.

'Yes, Faith I do.'

'Your rich then?' I take in more of the glorious scenery while he leads me from the car into the house.

'Mmm...you could say that. I play professional hockey Faith, and frankly I'm a little hurt that you haven't recognized me thus far.' I frown, a sport so near and dear to my homeland and I can't even focus on what he's saying because of Mr. fucking, cheating, dominant Grey.

'I'm from Canada, hockey is my favorite sport.' I manage to get out. His eyes light up and he recesses me like an asset.

'Your not homeless are you Faith.'

'I already told you I'm not.'

'Oh. Well then why do you look like you've spent a month on the street.'

'It's a long story.' My heart clenches. I think I may start bawling if I speak of what has happened.

'Right, well. Your still welcome to stay here and take a shower, you must want to bathe.'

'I don't have any other clothes.'

'Don't worry about that Faith.'

Shane shows me to a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, my joints ache at the sight of it. He shows me the towels, robe along with shampoo and soap and tells me that when I'm finished to come and find him because he would have some clothes for me. I smile wondering why this complete stranger is being so generous to me.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask timidly while he's on his way out of the bathroom.

'It's not everyday that a beautiful blonde just happens to need rescuing.' He pecks my cheek with a small chaste kiss and leaves me to my luxurious bath.

Sitting in heaps of steamy bubbles I finally let myself weep over Christian Grey. No man has ever hurt me the way he did this morning and I sob until I can feel my bathwater getting cold. While washing my hair I muse about the possibility that this Shane fellow could possibly like me. He did kiss me after all, and if Christian Grey can't love me then I will not wait around for him forever.

Drying off and wrapping myself in the huge fluffy robe I exit the bathroom to find Shane sitting down with his back against the wall. I notice a large bag of Abercrombie & Fitch clothes.

'I heard you crying.' He says while handing my the bag. I feel the tears well up again and swallow them down with much effort.

'You don't deserve it you know. Whatever happened to you to make you look like you did in the coffee shop this morning, you didn't deserve it.' He gets up and places his hands on my shoulders.

'I know.' Was all I can reply.

Shane lowered his lips to mine and I don't even try to stop him. His lips are soft and sweet and he doesn't try to force me to do anything. I almost wanted to sleep with him just to get Christian out of my mind, out of my heart, away from anyplace he could ever hurt me. It was only then, when Shane deepened the kiss did I hear my phone ring Christian's tone from the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

It took all of my energy just to keep from running back into the bathroom and answering that phone. I wanted cry and beg him to be mine and lay all I had to offer at his feet but I didn't and as the ringing stopped so did our kiss. Shane looks at me with wide eyes and steps back.

'I'm so sorry Faith, I'm not sure where that came from, I know you've had a rough day...' His eyes cast downward at his feet.

'No, it's not you Shane. Please, I could have stopped you. Just...let's take it slower alright?' He nods and brushes wet strands out of my eyes.

'If you ever want to talk about what happened I'm here alright?'

'Alright.' He smiles his movie star grin and shoos me back into the bathroom to get dressed. As soon as the door closes I lock it and bolt to my cell phone, only twenty three missed calls and five texts..I curse him in my head. How could he seem to care so much when he had crushed my heart just a few hours ago? It took every ounce of will power to not call him back just to hear his voice one more time. Instead I decide that I better just rip the band aid off and delete his messages, calls and number. Goodbye Christian Grey.

After taking a dreadfully long time to drag on the clothes Shane had bought me, which were gorgeous by the way, I padded through his huge house trying to find him. We obviously needed to talk. I found him reclining in a big brown lazy boy while sipping a Budweiser, his attention totally focused on some action movie.

'Hey.' His eyes turn to meet me and he stands up immediately setting his beer down on a coffee table.

'You look. Wow.'

'Thanks, your good at picking out clothes.' He smiled warmly and invited me to sit down on the matching brown couch.

'I need to ask you something Shane.' I bit my lip with nerves.

'Anything.'

'Do you think I could stay here? Just for awhile, and I'll understand if you say no.' His eyes became a serious shade of brown, a look I had not seen on his face previous to this moment.

'Of course, do you mind me asking why?' I swallow a lump and decide he deserves to know at least some of my fucked up story.

'It all happened so fast I can hardly believe it's only been a few weeks. I moved to Miami to work as a hairdresser,I wanted to get good enough to work for celebrities. However, when I arrived I found myself surprisingly jobless and a very generous man took me in. Soon I found myself falling madly in love with him, and let's just say it was a different feeling for him. Anyway, just this morning after we had...consummated our relationship the night before I found him kissing another woman. I left in a hurry taking nothing, having no where to go and that's when I met you.' I could feel hot tears spilling down my cheeks, hearing it out loud made it so much more real.

He stared at me for a moment or two before reaching out to me, two large muscular arms encircled me and I melted into them. It felt good, to be wanted, to be loved.

'Faith, your welcome here as long as you want.' I smiled through the tears and cried into his t-shirt. An hour must have went by where he just held me in silence, how beautiful the silence was too. No hurt or words, just silence.

'I can have a spare bedroom readied for you if you'd like?'

'I really don't want to be a bother.'

'It's no bother. Let me help you get back on your feet again.'

I nod and he shows me to my bedroom. It's perfectly decorated with a pale blue and warm brown accents, so much different than Grey's black and white asylum.

'I'll be just down the hall if you need anything at all.' He kissed my cheek and walked down the hall until I hear his door click shut.

The night went by with call after call from Christian, none of which I bothered to answer. Fortunately I found sleep fairly easily and when I woke up my phone read eleven am. I shot up in alarm not recognizing my surroundings until I became awake enough to remember yesterdays horrors. Yawning I drag my feet out into the kitchen and fetch myself a glass of juice. Only when I get comfortable in a bar stool do I notice this mornings headlines. I didn't even bother to read the story, the large half page picture said it all. There in freshly printed ink stood a very attractive Christian with Madison lingering on his arm. He looked _happy... _I checked the date on the picture and saw that it was taken just last night, my heart sunk so far I thought it might fall out my butt. I swallowed my juice down and tried not to start wailing in Shane's kitchen. Christian Grey had just played me, Faith Spence like a fiddle. The thought was sobering.

'Good morning sweetheart.' A throaty voice called out to me.

'Morning Shane.'

A month went by with the same routine day in, day out. Shane and I became very comfortable with each other, we were inseparable and the less I thought of Christian the more I thought of Shane. We hadn't had sex or anything but our friendship was certainly starting to blur with a relationship. He kissed me often and I never tried to stop him, I welcomed the attention and would kiss him back most of the time. I wondered if we could possibly become more if I would ever let him in. I'd kept tabs on Christian and knew that he'd stayed with Madison long after I disappeared from his life. Shane never questioned me any more about my past and I didn't offer the information. It was better that he didn't know anyway.

The upcoming hockey season was upon Shane and I was nervous about him leaving me. We were to attend a formal kick off dinner/party tonight at seven. I was dressed to impress in a candy red fitted dress with plunging neck line and high knee slit. When Shane saw me his jaw hit the floor.

'Faith...you are ravishing.' I blushed and gave him an ass out hug not wanting to wrinkle the dress.

'You don't look too bad yourself Shane.' I giggled and hooked my arm in his.

We walked arm in arm to the car and he opened the door for me just like a true gentleman. I couldn't help but think that that is the kind of man I should be with. We began driving and he chatted aimlessly in effort to keep our spirits high.

'OH, and guess what Faith! We have a new sponsor this year and he'll be there tonight. He's supposed to be some hot shot, playboy, philanthropist with more money then sense.' I could feel every hair on my body stand on end.

'Whats his name?'

'Christian Grey.'


	12. Chapter 12

I felt his name creep slowly up my spine and whisper into my ear. Surely this can't be a coincidence, after all I never took Christian to be much of a hockey fan. Palms sweaty I reach for the a/c, the temperature falls quickly and I can't decide if it's an illusion or not. Suddenly I remember that Shane is talking to me and is probably wondering why I haven't answered him. I glance to the side quickly but his face seems calm and serene.

'Oh. So this Christian Grey, is he a nice guy?' I offer already knowing the brutal answer to that one.

'I haven't met the guy personally but a few of my teammates say that he's very serious, never jokes or laughs.'

I stifle a laugh because I know exactly how Christian is. Shane's teammates were easy on him.

'He sounds cold.'

'I don't know Faith, really he could be a nice guy.'

I see our destination in the distance an breathe in a large gulp of air as we near. Here we go. Shane escorts me from the passenger side and holds me tight to him through the insane crowd of paparazzi. I know they recognize me from my publicity with Christian and try to talk over them into Shane's ear so he doesn't realize who I really am. Stupid me. Somehow, he doesn't even turn his head sideways at them his eyes sternly place forward through the crowd. I hide my face with my hair and followed suit. The crowd was enormous and packed with young muscle clad men that resembled Shane. I suppose they must have been his teammates. I scanned the sea of heads again and again searching wanting to see him but anxious all the while. He was here and I was going to have to face him eventually. Shane noticed my unease.

'Faith? You feeling alright? You look like someones going to leap out of the crowd and attack you.'

How right you are Shane I said to myself while letting hazel eyes scan the outer most corners of the room. I felt him shake me.

' Sorry Shane I'm just so distracted by all the testosterone in the room.' I laid the back of my hand across my four head in a joking manner. Apparently my joke worked because he then went back to steering us through the tightly packed room.

We emerged into a small highway off of the main room where someone had thankfully opened a window nearby. I welcomed the foreign breeze putting my face to the direction in which it blew. I could feel the sweat on my four head run cold and a chill crept up my spine. I heard a slow number begin playing inside of the main room and I guess no one wanted to dance because what sounded like a heard of cattle approached interrupting our private hall. Shane pecked my lips ever so sweetly and inside I still found the gesture unsettling.

' Would you have this dance? ' He smiled as I reached my small hand into his and worried who exactly might spot me in the middle of a nearly empty dance floor.

Shane danced with the grace of a true gentlemen and held me how a woman should be held. My brain knew that Shane should be the obvious choice for a future boyfriend but my heart missed _him_. Christian. The name was forbidden and I shouldn't have even let myself think his name because as soon as my fantasy was over there he was all brooding and dark and asking to cut in. Shane eyed him up and down before stepping away and letting him take the lead.

My breath hitched in my throat from his smell, eyes squinted by his beauty and heart ached at the memory. It was all too much and I nearly tripped over my long evening gown. Christians large arms were there to catch me before my butt met hard wood. Our eyes locked and a billion butterflies exploded in my stomach. Oooohhh. I let a sigh out as he brought me close to him bellies touching in sweet bliss. I squeezed my eyes tight and tried to focus.

' What do you want from me Christian? ' I tried to avert my eyes from his because I knew I'd be sucked in the moment I looked to deep.

' Faith, I don't know where to begin. I thought you'd went back to Canada...'

' And you'd never have came after me if I had? Well then maybe the next plane ticket home is in the cards. '

He sighed loudly and we continued to dance around and around as normal as we could possibly be.

' I would have hunted the globe. However, I see you have yourself a new man. ' he nodded toward Shane who looked ultimately out of place with puppy dog eyes leering my way. Oh Shane.

' Don't make me look like the bad guy Christian. You seem to be equally as content with Madison.' He visibly winced and it wasn't until now I noticed she wasn't anywhere in sight.

' If I could take back that day I would a thousand times. Faith please, you must understand she forced herself on me. '

I began to cry right there in the middle of that slow song.

' Don't cry Faith, shhh please. ' He lead me outside and draped his suit jacket around me protecting me from the evenings oddly cool wind. The smell of him engulfed me and I didn't know how I'd think with that smell intoxicating my senses.

' I can't do this Christian. Your no good for me and I'm obviously no good for you. I have Shane now and he treats me good. '

He face contorted with pain.

' I agree Shane is the obvious choice for you Faith but, I can't help but wanting you. I thought about you every day you've been gone. Every minute of every hour of every day. Please just come with me and let me explain.' He reached out to grasp my cheek in his large palm. I leaned in to his warmth momentarily before withdrawing, knowing Shane could come out to find me any minute.

' Christian I just can't. '

Sorrow brimmed his eyes and while tears didn't fall it was the wettest I've ever seen green eyes glow.

I turned away just as an out of breath Shane appeared in the doorway.

' Faith! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! '

I walked toward him just as I heard Christian whisper ' You will be mine again.'


	13. Chapter 13

Shane's eyes were trained on me as I walked slowly, steadily back to his awaiting arm. He does a once over of Christian before nodding to him and leading me back inside. I see an open table on the far left side of the room and lead Shane to it before it becomes occupied. Letting out a small huff in the general direction in which I came I tuck my dress under my bottom and sit down. Shane eyes me suspiciously.

'What was that all about?' I grow wide eyed and try to play dumb.

'What was all what about?' I can see his patience wearing.

'That. The whole disappearing with one of the teams new sponsors You sure seemed awful familiar with him.' I blush and begin fidgeting with the cheap plastic table cloth, oh Shane if you only knew just how familiar we are.

'Can we talk about this later? Perhaps at home cuddled up with snacks while watching a movie?' I bat my eyelashes at him and hope I'm convincing enough. I quickly scan the room, no new signs of Mr. Grey. Shane smiles warmly at me and I can't help but feel warmth pool deep within my belly. He really is quite handsome I remind myself but the close encounter with Grey bumps Shane's looks down to boyish and cute. He extends his large hands over to cup upon my own.

'Only for you babe.' The term of endearment takes me off guard and I feel it radiate somewhere deep inside. Uh, oh just what kind of tangled web am I weaving here?

'Lets get out of here.' I mouth silently for only his ears to hear. He grins from ear to ear and we scamper out of the ballroom acting like a couple of teenagers. That's what I supposed I liked about Shane. He was filthy rotten rich and yet it was just easy to be with him, I didn't have to put on an act to be someone I'm not or someone other people want me to be. I grabbed his taught biceps and captured his lips with my own. He tasted warm and welcoming, there was no danger with Shane. I pulled away after a moment to see a shocked face greet me.

'What was that for?'

'Just for being you.' Just as I ducked my head into Shane's car I meet steel gray eyes across the parking lot. Uh oh. Christian disappears into the back of a long black Cadillac and drives off into the night. Shit. Shane slides in beside me and starts the car. I reach around to buckle my seat belt while trying to think of why I feel so guilty about kissing Shane in front of Christian. Perhaps he had been telling me the truth? I feel Shane engaged first gear and steer out onto the road. I hear his phone ring and he answers on the second ring.

'Hello?...Uh huh, what, really? I suppose so...yup talk to ya later. Bye.' He lets out a rather large sigh and hammers down on the gas a bit.

'What was that about?'

'Manager says its open season tomorrow. I fly out in the morning to be in Pittsburgh for tomorrow night.'

'Oh.' I say with a sinking feeling in my gut. 'How long are you going to be gone?'

'Three days. These games are just pre-season and we need all the practice we can get.'

I try to think of where I'm going to stay in the time he's gone and I can only think of one other person that would take me in. Christian. No. NO WAY. Like clockwork he answers my question.

'You could stay at my place while I'm away, I know you don't really have anywhere else to go and the place with be empty. Just remember to feed the fish okay?' I giggle and nod in appreciation.

We pull up to the house and he awkwardly stops the car to look at me.

'Oh and I'm gonna have someone come over to check up on you alright? No big deal, just don't like the thought of you here all by yourself for three days.' I blush at him.

That night as I crawl into bed I think of all the things that have happened and how unbelievably blessed I am. I call my mom quickly to catch up and I learn that she's booked me a ticket home to visit in a few weeks. Things just couldn't get any better. Just as I reach over to turn off the light my iphone vibrates and falls off of the nightstand onto the floor. Who would be texting me at this hour? I wonder while noticing it's quarter after one in the morning, I yawn and reach for my phone. An unknown number illuminates the screen and I furrow my brows sliding the message open.

_**Faith, it's Christian...please can we talk?**_

I feel tears prickling the back of my eyes and I halfheartedly hit reply.

_**I have nothing to talk about anymore Christian. You broke my heart.**_

A ping lets me know he's responded.

_**And you've broke mine a billion times since then. Especially tonight when I had to see you all tanned legs and ringlets with him...I wanted to pulverize him. **_

**_Don't take this out on him, he took me in when you left me out in the cold!_**

**_I never left you out in the cold...please, just coffee? I'll I want is time to explain myself.  
_**

**_I don't know...Shane's leaving for a few days and I'm sure he wouldn't want me running off with his team sponsors. Which by the way nice play didn't think you liked hockey._**

**_I don't...I found out you were staying with him and it was the only way I could get close to you. He's a smart man keeping you couped up in that house all to himself. Tell me Faith have you had sex with him?_**

**_I'm not obliged to say..._**

**_Ahh...so he hasn't had the pleasure of taming your tight body. Oh but I will again Faith, I'm like a moth to a flame and you've burned me bad._**

**_What makes you think you'll get anywhere near me?_**

**_Because, I just got a little phone call from your man. Guess you didn't tell him about our past huh? Too bad because guess who's coming to check up on you while Shane's gone?_** **;)**

I gasped and threw my phone against a pile of clothes strewn across the floor. I heard another ping but didn't even bother to look at the message. I tucked myself in and tried to ignore the growing desire in my belly knowing Christian would be coming over. I am so screwed.


End file.
